


Intoxication

by DoctorBane



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBane/pseuds/DoctorBane





	Intoxication

I am Eddie Brock. I will not give in to it. I am Eddie Brock. I will not give in to it.  
175 days in. I have not used the other in 175 days. I have not disgraced the Father in 175 days.  
But it still lives within me. It wants freedom. Freedom that only I can grant. But I shall not. I know what it – what we – are capable of.  
But I still have some morals. Atrocities I have not committed. I still have some hope for salvation.  
But the other wants freedom. It needs freedom.  
Sometimes it speaks to me, offering me power. Other times, it threatens me, threatens my family, my ex-wife, my son.  
I remain in control when it emerges. That’s what frightens me. I remain in control as I kill, maim, brutalise. I like the sense of power I have as we dispense justice.  
It is only later, when I have consumed the other to keep it prisoner within me, that what I have done horrifies me. The slicing of meat, the spray of blood…  
The taste of death is sweeter than any nectar. The taste of regret that comes afterwards is worse than any venom.  
175 days. I get up, and head to the soup kitchen. I have to try and make amends for the evils I have committed with the other.

I lie, bleeding on the floor. I had tried to stop the man from robbing an innocent and her child. I refused to allow the other to aid me. I considered myself more than capable of rescuing the victims, since I am physically strong even without it. However, in my hubris, the man slashed at me with a knife. He stabbed me several times, and cut my throat.  
I lie here, bleeding, knowing what will happen next. As I bleed, the other is released from my body through my blood. It covers me, heals me. The man, hearing his victims screaming at the sight of their saviors, turns around. His eyes go wide with terror.  
Feeling the familiar smile envelop my face, the smile of the Other, we begin.  
I know that I will hate myself later. But later is a lifetime away.  
His.


End file.
